


Down The Plug

by toesohnoes



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath, Jason helps to hold Tara together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down The Plug

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [Five Acts](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/598881.html).

_You've gotta run_ , she wants to tell him. _You've gotta get far away from me_. She is poison; all she does is hurt the people close to her heart. If he stays with her, he's going to get burned away too.

Yet when she steps into the shower, the warm water washing over her body, Jason is right there with her. His hands skim nervously over her body, never lingering for long. It's a long journey from the confident man that would stalk Merlotte's. It's like he's scared he's going to hurt her. She wants to let him know that there's nothing left to hurt.

She turns her back to him and pushes her head under the water. Jason's fingers come to thread through her hair, massaging her scalp. They are more gentle and less clumsy than a person might think. He makes her feel like a delicate doll.

The water swirling around the plug-hole is brown with the dirt and grit from her body, but she knows that there is blood mixed in as well. She can still feel it beneath her fingertips.

"It's okay," Jason murmurs. "I got you."

She realises she must have sobbed out-loud. He kisses the bare curve of her shoulder, the water slicking his lips, and she sobs again, an ache from the very centre of her chest.

His arms move their way around her waist, holding her up when her legs fail her. Wet air heaves into her mouth as the faces haunt her eyes, Eggs and Franklin, polar opposites, both of them her ghosts. Black blood and gore paint the inside of her eyelids.

Her soaking weight resting on Jason, the pair of them sink to the bottom of the shower. She turns so that she can cling to him, drowning; the tears mix with the water running down her face until she can't tell the difference any more. They're naked under the water, his flaccid cock against her thigh and her dry cunt against his hip, but it's not about sex. It's about his arms around her trembling shoulders and the way that he rocks her back and forth, promising her the world and more.

"I'm gonna take care of you," he promises. "Don't worry, Tara, it's gonna be fine."

He sounds like he's breaking as much as she is. She can feel the sharp edges of her being, as dangerous as shards of glass, ready to rip him apart and leave him bleeding into the water. With his soft hands on her wet shoulders, it's only a matter of time.


End file.
